Mistress of Death
by Queen Ryuu
Summary: During the escaping Malfoy Manor, Hermione had been hit with the killing curse, in despair for losing her best friend she make the choice of selling her soul so she could have her friend back. Only having a single year left to live she makes way to destroy Voldemort. At the battle of Voldemort she dies, only several months later she finds herself raised from hell and in America bec
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

* * *

Mistress of Death formerly The Pure Soul

 _Summary- During the escaping Malfoy Manor, Hermione had been hit with the killing curse, in despair for losing her best friend she make the choice of selling her soul so she could have her friend back. Only having a single year left to live she makes way to destroy Voldemort. At the battle of Voldemort she dies, only several months later she finds herself raised from hell and in America because something._

 **Author's Note- This story is back yet again, I don't know for how long but hopefully this writing bug i have will stay. So Enjoy, and request are welcome like always.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Numbness was all that Lyra felt after her miracle escape from Malfoy Manor. Upon the Escape, her favorite and trusted house elf was nearly killed but was now in the care of dear old Kreacher back at Black Manor, but her best friend Hermione Jean Granger was gone. Having been hit with the killing curse that was meant for her. She was gone for good, plain and simple, gone.

That was nealy a week ago she had done some digging and found a way that she could give Hermione her life back, a demon deal. While if she made the deal she would only have a single year left due to the nature of her magic she really couldn't have found herself to care. All she could think about was seeing her bookworm friend up and walking around.

She had managed to gather everything needed to summon the demon she would soon have her friend back and then she would have to work fast to destroy the soul pieces of Voldemort so when she was sent to hell he would be coming down with her. As she buried the box that would let her summon the crossroads demon, once buried she looked around not seeing anyone or anything. When she took a step back to go back to Hermione's body since nothing had showed she nearly jumped out of her skin when she bumped into someone.

She turned quickly and found herself facing a rather handsome man in black pants and loosely tucked in red silk shirt with black dress shoes and almost shoulder length hair that was parted in the middle. At first glance he seemed to be human but the feeling of taint, pain, and many other negative things rolled off of him in waves. But his eyes gave him away as a demon, totally black eyes, as the saying goes the eyes are the windows to the soul.

"Easy there honey. So are you the little witch that called me?" he asked with a smooth voice as he put his arm around her waist, only to shrugged off.

"Yes." was all she said as she looked over the demon once more to make sure he wasn't going to attack her.

"Are aware that do to the idea that you will only have a single year left if you make this deal for your friend to be brought back to life because you are a mage." he said trying to make her squirm likely already knowing that she had already made up her mind about making this deal. "And that you will be dragged down to hell and heaven will be forever out of your reach."

"Yes I am rather aware of that fact. So will you make the deal with me or not." Lyra asked the demon.

"Well Lyra Potter," the demon began letting out a chuckle at her reaction to him knowing her name without saying it once to him, "Now to finalize our deal all I need a kiss."

It was there one a crossroad that the soon to be savior of Britain's Magical World had made a deal with a demon who had very little idea of what this Witch would become. Lyra Lilian Potter had sold her soul for the person she couldn't let go and die for her, little did she know that there was someone else that had made a deal very similar to what she did.

After the kiss had ended Lyra watched as the demon vanished back into hell if she had to take a guess. She would have her friend back, and know she only had a single year left to take out Voldemort before the year was up, and she would do everything she could to insure that Voldemort would fall within a year.

* * *

Author's note – I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of The Pure Soul (Whose title may or may not change). So tell what you think, leave some suggestions on what you would like to see and also check on the poll for who Lyra should end up with.


	2. Chapter 2

Mistress of Death

Chapter Two- Down to Hell and Back Again

* * *

Lyra looked up at her watch as Voldemort made his rather dramatic challenge to her. She had less than two hours to end this, before the hell hounds would drag her to hell. Though if she had anything to say about it she would be dragging old Moldyshorts down with her.

She had done quite the shitty job hiding from Hermione that she had died and she used a demon deal to bring her back. Her best friend had been extremely mad that she did something so stupid, in her words. But decided that since they didn't know what to do to get her the usual ten years, her book worm friend decided that her Last year will be the best year she ever had.

Which somehow meant that they became drinking buddies with the Pagan Celtic gods and goddesses. Who were surprisingly helpful when it came to finding Voldemort's Soul Pieces, especially Loki. The Pagans really didn't like those things.

While her time drew closer there was one thing that they could still laugh at, and that was that she was going to die a virgin. Both her and Hermione were able to laugh at the idea that she despite the fact that she had been rather flirty with several rather horny gods and a few goddess nothing went farther than some rather heated snogging.

"Lyra are you going to be okay?" Hermione asked knowing exactly why she was looking at the watch, they had enchanted it to show her when her year was up.

"I'll be honest Mione. I'm absolutely terrified, I'm going to hell after all. But at the same time i can't help but feel at peace especially with this last year I lived my life and loved it. And no matter what I don't regret selling my soul for you. You are best friend I would do the same a hundred times over." Lyra said with a true smile as she thought about how dear her friend was to her.

"Yeah this was quite a year with these Celtics and even Loki. but still this is hell we are talking about. Eternal torture I can't just let you go like this. There has to be a way." Hermione shouted before she smacked Lyra across the face as her emotions began to pour out through her tears.

"Don't worry Mione. Knowing me I'll likely end up getting kicked out of hell for being a damn bloody prat. I'll likely annoy them so much they'll beg me to leave. Or something likely just as strange."Lyra joked at her friend. "But Hermione with Tonks and Remus injured as they are. Could you look after him for me. Take my place as his godmother. If Remus and Tonks don't make it I don't want to think about what would happen."

She handed her first true friend the key to her vault without saying a word. She had already written a will pretty much leaving everything to her best friend, Remus, Tonks, and also leaving several last insults and remarks to other people. So she wouldn't have to worry about people taking the Potter and Black fortune for themselves.

She then began to make her way to the forbidden forest for her last fight. While she walked to the fight that would likely be her death she felt that she was at least glad that she was honest to Hermione about how she felt at the end of the line. She was truly scared more than anything but she still felt content about the whole thing. As she Hogwarts fade into the dark she couldn't help but shed tears for the family and friends that she was leaving behind.

* * *

Holding the Resurrection Stone in her she let out a breath as she drew on the power of the hollow, to bring the two people she need most right now.

She watched as misty figure swirled down from the sky to her.

"Mum, Dad." Lyra said with teary eyes as a sad smile spread across her face as she tried to reach out to her parent's spectors only to have her hand go through her mother's hand.

"Lyra." her father said with a smile that was shining though she could see the sadness in his hazel colored pools.

"It's good to see Lyra, you have grown into a fine young woman despite how hard your life had been. Me and James are so proud of you, but that deal you made is a totally different story." Lily Potter told her daughter with a sharp glare.

"So you know." Lyra said with a disappointing sigh.

"Of course we do Bambi. We are your parents. You get your self-sacrificing from us after all. Despite anything you do you will always be our beloved daughter even if you have a hero-complex" James told her as she splutter at her father mention of her little _issue_.

"Mum, Dad what does dying feel like?" Lyra asked her parents after a few more moments of taking in her parents appearances.

"It feels much like falling asleep, a very heavy sleep", James said.

"It's very peaceful you don't feel anything." Lily added.

"Mum Dad thank you for everything, I know that I shouldn't have made that deal but you know that my heart had always been to big for my own good, not being being able to continue my quest for Voldemort's soul pieces without Hermione, not to mention my Hero-complex. But if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have been able to do anything if it wasn't for you guys so thank you very much", Lyra told her parents as she released them from the power of the stone as she cried as she watched them return to heaven.

As she wiped her eyes Lyra couldn't help but feel freer than she ever did before. She pressed on into the forest and belong she came into the small clearing that Voldemort and his Death Eaters were waiting for her.

"Ah, Potter have you decided come to your fate and die." Voldemort asked her with a voice that was screaming that he know he was going to win.

At their master's declaration his unmasked death eaters were smirking believing that Voldemort was really going to win.

"Sorry Tom but you aren't going to be what kills me. I will die but not by the hands of a wizard under your control. It will be something darker. Maybe I'll introduce you to them." Lyra said while she was secretly waving her wand in a rather difficult pattern so she could cast the spell that would completely destroy his soul.

Like she had hoped her last comments had confused those who were gathered in the forest., she really couldn't blame them. The famous girl who lived claiming that she was going to die and was going to take their lord with her but she herself wasn't going to be done in by their lord.

"What are you talking about Potter if anyone is going to end you it shall be me." Voldemort shouted as he threw several killing curses at her only for her to simply douge them.

After another minute or so of wand waving she was able to cast the spell that would put together what pieces of his soul that remained in this plain back together before it would kill the body of the host, thus sending him to hell. (there was definitely no way in hell he had a spot in heaven.)

" **Atma Jitana"** Lyra shouted as she shot a dark blue spell at the dark lord and smiled as she watched it hit it's target.

She watched in victory as Voldemort literally shattered like glass, many of his followers had followed their master to the grave others fled in fear of the spell she used none stayed to face her.

* * *

Looking at her watch for what would be the last time. She had less than a single hour before her year was up, the deadline was closing in. Lyra then left to make her way back to Hogwarts, to let them know that Voldemort was gone, feeling that they should at least hear it from her or someone who heard from her that the bastard was dead for good this time.

She let out a small smile when everyone saw her come out of the forest.

"Voldemort is dead!" she shouted simply before she was tackled by her best friend.

"Lyra time almost are you going to do? The others won't let you die after you just saved them." Hermione asked while still looking like she would be willing to try to stop the hounds.

"I plan to go by the lake, so I can at least see one last sunrise." Lyra said as she forced herself to look away from her best friend as she began to walk away. "Hermione thank you for everything you were the best friend that a girl could ask for."

Lyra nearly flinched as she heard the howl of the hounds. Time was up. So much for her plan to see a last sunrise. Hearing the growl behind her she turned to face the doberman sized hound like creatures, there were about five in total.

Knowing that there was no escape she just just raised her arms and closed her eyes trying to block out the sound of Hermione and everyone's cries as the hounds tore into her.

She opened her eyes for one last time and found herself looking towards the lake where she saw the sun rising up. She smiled one last time.

'At least I got my final last wish'

* * *

Lyra screamed in pain as she felt the skin on her shoulder be ripped away, blood ran down her side as she fell forward. She was caked in her own blood many times over since she had been here.

She was on the racks of some demon by the name Alistair, while on his racks she had ended up next to a man by the name of Dean Winchester, a muggle Supernatural Hunter who had made a deal for his little brother.

She had attempting to make conversation with a muggle she met on the racks of Alastair, Dean Winchester it had quickly turned into a one sided thing since Dean had the mindset that anything that was supernatural needed to be ganked, and thought that she was a demon witch. So she was just say the most random things to annoy him since he couldn't look at things with an open mind.

After a while she had overheard a demon mention about how a month of Earth Time was equaled to ten years in hell. This had her a little worried since the Hunter despite the fact that he was a Grade A arse, he was a man that meant well. He protected those who couldn't' protect themselves. She could also see that the demons had something planned for Dean. she didn't know what but she knew that it was something big and bad.

It wasn't until it was nearly thirty years later when she figured out what it was, the demons wanted to break the hunter and it took nearly forty hell years to do so.

"And so the Hunter falls to the very things he hates." she sneered at him as Dean began his training under Alistair, as she saw the small glimmer of glee as he took to tearing into the flesh of the damned.

' _Please Heaven, Save Dean Winchester from the Racks',_ she prayed as she screamed or attempted to scream as she had her her throat ripped open by Dean.

She felt useless and angry at Winchester. She could see that he could be a decent guy to anyone but if you are supernatural you are on the guys' kill list. It was how Hell broke him if she had to take a guess Hell maybe used his hate for the supernatural and maybe his love for him family to get him to snap.

It had seemed that Dean was off the racks a bit longer than she thought, the demons had planned for Dean to torture 66 souls and thanks to her luck she was lucky she was being tortured she oddly began to feel something other than pain as a pure light was shining through hell resulting in the pain to disappear. She soon had to closer her eyes from the intensity of the light while also glad to be gone of the pain even though it was going to be a only short while. When the light finally subsided Dean was gone. She knew one thing whatever the light was it had taken Dean, but she didn't know if that was an especially good thing. Since the demons seemed awfully happy about it.

That thought was cemented even more when she heard the sound of breaking chains. It seemed to be in the more deeper parts of hell, where demons said that Lucifer was. That was bad.

* * *

Lyra let out a shaky breath as she was hanging by several meat hooks that were holding her up by her hands. She had finally given up on keeping up how long she had been here in hell. Now all she could do was let whatever demon tear her limb from limb, it was only a little while ago that she had finally lost her self to the pain. She still screamed by she could feel it, she was numb she knew what was happening to her was painful but she never truly felt it. But for some reason she thought it was a good idea to start insulting the demons.

* * *

God looked from his place on Earth into hell watching the magical savoir cling to her pride to keep from falling into the influence of hell, she had been in hell for nearly six months in Earth's time, her soul never gaining any tain despite being in hell and who she was to control if she got on.

Death was beginning to act like a child since he had been preventing him from taking his mistress out of hell.

He knew that his children were already kindling the flame for the Apocalypse and allowing the demons to break the first seal was the beginning. At the rate that they were going it wouldn't be long until the seal would fully break.

While he couldn't intervene himself there was nothing that was stopping him from adding in another player. He knew that Lyra Potter would screw with any plans that his children would trying to get her to play too.

While she didn't hold any love for the eldest Winchester there was still the hope that she would find some friendship in the form of one Samuel Winchester, the one would would more likely look on the fact that she was a witch with a more open eye.

Young Sam would more than likely love to have someone like her on there side with what is to come.

And just maybe the Mistress of Death could also show Lucifer that their are some humans who were worth protecting. They were young were this mess had begun perhaps Lucifer could see the message he tried to give them so long ago.

* * *

Lyra hung yet again by several hooks apparently forgotten by Alistair for now. She figured that he would be back to torture her some more. Maybe she could try to escape before the bastard got back.

Just as she thought of her would be escape the chains that kept her up suddenly broke and she found herself falling farther into hell, only stopping when she fell on top of a large cage that had so many locks and chains that it was rather ridiculous. Though some of the chains and locks were broken and just hanging off of it while other looked ready to be busted, she found the source of breaking chains.

It took a little recalling from the lessons at the church that her aunt would drag her to lessons when she was volunteering at some event. Scary nuns those women were. That she realized that she was where the devil aka Lucifer was at. This was where he had been since he fell.

' _Who are you mortal'_

' _You can hear me. Talk about creepy'_

Lyra was able to peer into the cage to see some kind of glowing, while kind of on the darkish side light, and it seemed to be giving her a rather annoyed glare. Lucifer could plainly sense her.

' _You slammed into the top of my prison so I didn't hear you I FELT you. You are no demon, they are not foolish enough to do such a thing. You could only be a filthy human to do such a thing. Now who are you?'_

' _That makes more sense. Okay Mr. Morning Star. I'm Lyra Potter, a girl who wasn't afraid enough to sell her soul for eternal damnation for the sake of her best friend's life.'_ Lyra told the devil without an ounce of fear.

' _You are a very odd human most would be cursing me by now but you act as if you were talking to another human. Just how foolish are you, girl.'_

' _I take that as a complement. I was never a very religious girl to begin with I blame the crazy nuns in England.'_

' _How did you escape the racks, you soul is still pure so I doubt that you were let down.'_ the devil was starting to sound interested in their little chat, something that she would take as part of her luck.

' _Chains just broke when I thought about trying my luck on literally crawling out hell. Speaking of which would you be willing to help me out?'_ Lyra wasn't putting much help in the devil telling her how to get out but she thought it wouldn't hurt to ask.

' _Just go down several more levels and you'll find a crack, it's a way out if you're brave enough.'_ was all Lucifer said after a few moments.

Deciding that it wouldn't hurt anything to try it she went and tried it, only to turn back about five minutes later after seeing what was in there. She soon returned to Lucifer's cage with a very annoyed look on her face.

' _You are a bastard. Just what the hell were those things. They are creepier than anything I have ever seen in here, and this is hell.'_ Lyra did find that she was pushing her luck by yelling at the devil but she was freaked rightfully by those things so she felt that she had the right to do so even though she knew that he could wipe her soul out of existence.

' _Those are the Leviathans, Father's first creations. They are Father's first borns you could say, older than even Michael and Myself. They were here long before even you cockroaches. They were too hungry so they had to be stashed somewhere else.'_ Lyra was surprised that she was somehow ending up forming a very small friendship with the the last person she thought she would. She also found out that she was able to transform into her animagus form of the pokemon Gastly (which apparently was of great amusement to the devil). She learned that the devil had a small habit of creating random creatures, so when demons came looking for her she was able to be passed off as something he made for his fight with Michael (or as he called him, Little Soldier.)

* * *

If Lucifer had to admit to himself, he'll say that the young magical had been rather interesting he had been rather bored out of his mind lately. He had shortly figured out that if she got out of hell she would become the Master of Death and would be sent back to her mortal body with some changes. He knew that Michael knew that she was in hell and if she was released taken out or even left hell that several of the seals would be void unless she allowed them to be completely.

Before she left for the entrance that was the angels had used when they came for the Winchester. Maybe her idea of just throwing away the idea of fight Michel wouldn't be all that bad of an idea. To say the least she was a rather interesting and if she teams up with the Winchesters, dear Mikey would have a hell of a time getting the new master of Death to bend to his will.

Before she left for the entrance that the angels who saved Michel's meatsuit used. She threw the idea of forging his own path for his 'showdown' with Michel by being a prankster, something that would sure throw his brother for a loop. She had also suggested looking for the Pagan god of Mischief Loki when he got out. It would be interesting to say the least he never thought about taking that approach to his issues with Michel, maybe he would see if he could his brother Gabriel to see if he would be willing to help him take that approach with Michel with him. It sounded much more fun than fighting his brother again.

* * *

Back in Godric's Hollow muggles and Wizards alike were all in an uproar about the 'explosion that had hit the villages graveyard, many headstones falling over and shattering. The only things odd of place they had found was one grave had an hole where the body was and on closer inspection it was discovered that the body of young the daughter of James and Lily Potter, Lyra Elizabeth Potter. Unknown to the village a lone figure stood on a hill with torn cloak and clothing looking at the chaos, he jewel like eyes shined as she turned and began to plan about what to do about the fact that she was once again drawing breath.

* * *

Author's Note- I hope you enjoyed this chapter, so review and tell me what you think, and sorry if dear Lucy seems a bit OCC.

 **Thoughts for Plot**

-What would you like to see in this story

-When and How should Lyra be introduced to the Winchesters

-Should Dean remember her?

-Do you want Hermione and Teddy in the story

-Any ideas for Lucifer Pranks

-Pairing?


	3. Chapter 3

Mistress of Death

Chapter 3

* * *

Lyra pouted as she held an ice pack to her check nursing it from the stinging hex that Hermione shot at her when she had walked up to the Manor where she found out Hermione moved to after her death (one of the many assets that she left her friend after her death.)

Speaking of her friend she was currently sitting across from her sipping at a cup of tea while looking ready to kill her with her eyes from the glare that was being send her way. Tonks and Remus were also here but were in the next room over trying to comprehend what the rather unbelievable story she had just finished telling them.

"You are unbelievable." Hermione finally said putting down her cup.

Lyra couldn't help the sheepish grin that spread across her face. "Yeah I could planned this better if I took my time."

"Yeah you could have" Hermione replied with her glare turning into a kind gaze. "Saying 'So Mione they finally kicked me out of hell, and I became gossip buddies' wasn't the smartest thing to say when you knocked on your manor door."

"It's your manor I gave you it in the will." Lyra corrected.

"Nope your alive again so by goblin law it's your's again?" Hermione said with her voice that didn't leave room for arguments.

"Really?" Lyra said with surprise, when she made the will she had no idea that this was possible.

"Yes, pup. Apparents your case of coming back alive has happen before so there are clauses that allow formerly deceased persons to regain their assets, so all your property, vaults, and some items that you gave away will be returned to you if you so wish." Remus said coming into the room, looking as rugged as ever and more tired than ever (she was sure that was just because of today).

"The wolf is right so how did you become gossip buddies with the devil, which might I add would be something that only you could do" Tonks asked sitting down with Teddy in her lap.

"It started when an American Hunter by the name of Dean Winchester was saved from Hell by an Army of Angel. Yes Angels are real and they save that bastard, I met the devil remember. Which apparently he's the vessel to the Archangel Michael. Angels need vessels to contain them while on earth, since they truth forms can't be comprehended by humans without having our eyes burned out of our heads, going deaf and insane.

Shortly after he was saved I was thinking about trying to see if I could escape from hell, and then the chains that held me just kind of broke and I fell to the cage of Lucifer. He was very pissy for a while after I did that. I asked him if there was a way for me to escape hell, he pointed me towards purgatory, I didn't stay long let's keep it at that. Soon afterward I found that I could hide from the demons that didn't like that I escaped by being in my animagus form, apparently they never seen pokemon before so they thought i was just another one of Lucy's creations. He wasn't very keen about letting me leave so I just stayed we talked I started to suggest that he deals with his fight with Michel via pranks with the help of Loki. it was about that time that he told me how to get out of hell for real." Lyra explained.

Hermione, Tonks, and Remus all stared at Lyra who explained her time with the devil like she was talking about the weather.

"What?"

"Everything you just said is questionable at best. But's you so I'm compelled to believe you"

"So what's next pup?" remus asked though almost regretting it.

"Yeah you sound like you want to see this show down happen so why didn't you head straight for the colonies?" Tonks questioned.

"Oh that's easy. since I was alive again I thought that you guys should at least know that I'm kicking again. For what's next that's to go to america and become a hunter, before I made the deal I had plans to do that anyway after the war because you can get paid for hunting down the creatures attacking muggles." Lyra said. "And also because I wanted to see if you wanted to come with me."

"You postponed your plans to see if we wanted to come with you to one of the most dangerous places for magicals to go in the world?" Hermione asked in disbelief. Tonks and Remus having similar looks of disbelief.

"Yeah pretty much I'm not expecting you to want to go with me but I thought it would be the thought that counts. So I asked." Lyra said simply as she got up.

"Where the bloody hell are you doing!" Hermione asked jumping out of her seat.

"I just said"

"I'm not losing you again! You are staying here until we are ready to go to America got it!" Hermione shouted.

"You didn't answer so i guessed you didn't want to come."Lyra said.

"Sorry girly but we are happy that your back. So we're not letting go off without us." Tonks said. "Plus you need to at least get to know your godson"

"The girls are right pup. You're stuck with us, now we need to plan on where in America we'll be from what I remember your family has several houses in America we sent Summer break in several of them during out Hogwarts years before the first war." Remus said.

Lyra held back the tears she was just so happy that they wanted to come with her. She didn't know how she could doubt them.

* * *

Lyra couldn't help but laugh at what the American Unspeakable said. Of course she had collected the three hollows, the three things that Death had given to the three brothers. How did she not think that something would come from bring the three together under one person, Master of Death or Mistress of Death. Of course.

"Is she okay?" the unspeakable asked her family in alarm.

"Yeah she's just finds the situation funny, when she collected the hollows it was more out of keeping them from a mad man than getting power." Hermione explained to the Unspeakable. "Is there anything else that we need to know?"

"Wasn't it said that Death rode a white horse, since Lyra is Death's Mistress does that mean she gets his horse?" Tonks asked remembering what little of the bible she did read.

"Well yes, that's what is said but now a days there were rumors that his horse is actually car now. Are you familiar with the urban legends of 1959 Cadillac being a car of death?" he asked.

"So if Lyra gets Death's stead it's actually going to be a car instead of a horse? Hopefully she can drive." Remus confirmed while Lyra was still laughing but instead of being on her feet she was now on the ground holding her stomach, a silencing charm had already been placed on her when she had began laughing.

"Yes pretty much, we would ask to inspect it if you get a hold of it. But everything but our head agreed that we shouldn't incase Death gets upset with us." the Unspeakable finished. "So do you think you are up for our request? Going to that Hunter's Bar to get those hunters to register as our employees?"

"I think we can do that. You guys are giving them a good deal. You pay them to hunt the creatures they have been hunting, already have plans for them incase they are arrested under the idea that they insane, plus you make sure none of them get put on the FBI's wanted list if they are framed by one of the more crafty creatures. Plus you guys have a number for a therapist for any survivors and hunter of the creatures who might need someone to talk to. Too good to be true, not to mention you give them access to the libraries that can help them and enchanted weapons." Lyra said. "Once we explain about Natural born magicals they should be inclined to listen to our offer."

"So where is this bar and what's the name?" Hermione asked while she finished her paperwork to be one of the American's paid hunters, there was no way she was going to let Lyra do this alone.

"It's called Harvelle's Roadhouse the owner is the late wife of Bill Harvelle, one Ellen Harvelle, and her daughter Jo. It's in Central Nebraska on the main highway, caters mostly to hunters but muggles can go to the bar as well." the Unspeakable said. "We have tried to go ourselves but they keep on trying to shoot us. We figured that based on your defeat of the former dark lord you could handle talking to the hunters."

Lyra was really liking this Unspeakable, she was honest about his faults and the risk of going to this bar. He also explained about the possible test that they would be put through once the bar owner knew that they knew about hunters. He also gave them some charms to protect Teddy from demon possession, as well as special wards that she alone could use to trap and exercise demons.

"Okay thank you it may be a few days or weeks before we do that we have to get settled in first." Remus said.

"Yes I understand that, all I ask is that you get to the bar as soon as you can, and send me your adress so I we can send you jobs. As a last thing, you can celebrate while the paperwork to become a hunter is a pain and you still have another bonus there is very little paperwork compared to Britain. You just explain what you encountered and how you dealt with with it." the Unspeakable said.

"Okay It was nice talking to you but we must being going to settle in and our adress is going to be 720 E Tomar Ct, Sioux Falls, SD. See you later Mr. Unspeakable." Lyra said as she waved goodbye to the Helpful unspeakable. "Look for a red tailed hawk he'll be bring my papers"

"The same to you Miss. Potter, good luck."

* * *

Author's Note- Yes I wanted to keep the Roadhouse, payed hunters was just a random thought for this cross over, and yes the Unspeakable knew an awful lot, PLOTHOLES HAHA. and the house is just a random house that I thought looked amazing, I do not own that house, and if that house is yours you are a very lucky rich bitch.

Sorry about it being so short, anyway next chapter will have Ellen and maybe the Winchesters. So tell me what you, what should happen and again any pranks you want to happen, and how Lucifer should feel when he find Loki after he gets out or let out of the cage (I'm thinking early release by god but not sure yet)

So give me your thoughts for this story!


	4. Chapter 4

Mistress of Death

Chapter 4- The Mistress meets the Sword

It was about two weeks before they managed to settle into the house, and had everything in place. Right now she was with Hermione in the Harvelle's Roadhouse Bar. They had finished convincing the Owner Ellen that they were not demon witches and were natural, and told her about the offer that the MACUSA gave them.

Many of the hunters were rather interested in actually getting paid for what they have been doing for years, and the fact that they would be able to get information that normally would be hard to find, then there was the real juicy bonus of having certain enchanted weapons that they would be allowed to 'check' out so to say.

So far every hunter who was currently at the bar had signed up for being one of the Magical Congress's Hunters. She gave Ellen the large stack of forms that form any interested Hunters that weren't here today.

Behind her the doors of the bar opened up, and two men walked in one who looked awfully familiar. Lyra had to resist the urge to facepalm at her luck of running into _him,_ but then again he was, is a hunter.

"Lyra what's wrong?" Hermione asked pausing in her conversation with Ellen, a woman who at least let them present prove that they weren't demon witches.

Which they weren't sure how to do so, and just proceeded to show her some text that they had about charms, and a few daily use potions and even let her inspect their wands, but they both nearly had a panic attack when Ellen's daughter wanted to break them open.

Hermione out of the corner of her saw her friend tense up when the most recent pair of hunters had come into the bar.

"Remember about that hunter I once told you about. Well he's here, the short one of the two just just came in." Lyra said before noticing the sharp glare being sent her way buy Ellen.

"How would you know Dean? He had just been pulled from hell, and if he had a beef with you natural born he sure would have mentioned it" Ellen said giving her the stink eye.

Both witches froze, unsure how to explain that. How could they without mentioning the demon deal Lyra made for Hermione.

Oh that, I met Dean in hell while we were being tortured together with him throwing insults at her, before he broke and tortured her with disturbing glee. That would sure go over real well, but best to be honest with her, they were walking on thin ice with them as it was.

"I met Dean in the pit, he thought me to be a demon witch and couldn't even comprehend the idea of a natural witch. That's all you are getting from me, sorry." Lyra said before turning on her heel and shot to the door. "Mione I'll be in the car"

On her way out she saw Dean turn towards her and eyes widen as he saw her, likely surprised to see her out of hell. She hoped Hermione finished talking to Ellen she wanted to get out of here. She noticed that through the window Dean was looking at her with the similar look he gave her in hell. She tensed with her wand in hand if Dean decided to carry out his threats of killing her.

He was still as much as a blockhead before, still thinking that any supernatural thing was to be killed.

"Just what are you doing out of hell." Dean demanded as walked towards her car.

"I could ask the same thing Winchester. But I already know, Angels." LYra said to the hunter. "You needed the Angels to drag your ass out. But I crawled out of hell on my own. I'll let you know one thing. I don't care a damn about what you think of me and my magic, but you hurt anyone I care about just because you think all supernatural is evil and you hurt my family to get to me I'll kill you. I have a lot of pay back to give for what happened in hell."

"Lyra play nice, anyway I'm done Ellen knows what to do to contact the Congress' Unspeakable office for any questions and how to send the applications in. and I gave her the book that tells them how much each monster is worth if it harms humans. Let's go home." Hermione said as she got into the drive seat.

"Well Dean be prepared if we meet again. I won't kill you or your brother. Your brother I'm not going to touch. You are free game as I'm concern." Lyra said as she gave Dean a piercing glare as Hermione drove away.

When they were about a mile out, Hermione broke a silence that had engulfed them.

"So what did you do?" Hermione asked simply.

"I don't know what you mean." Lyra denied with a guilty smile on her face.

"Spill I saw you hex him when we left."

"Okay, I hexed him to appear naked to everyone. And banished the counter into his brother's pocket only that it won't be visable for a week, and it will look like he had hello kitty tattoos." Lyra smiled. "It did say I wouldn't kill him I never said anything about not making like difficult for him after all."

"Any other plans?"

"If or When LUcy gets out find Loki to teach him pranks for screwing with Heaven and Hell." Lyra said " But for now just making Dean's life difficult and having fun."

"So everything like normal."

"Yep, so want to check out Comic convention? We never went to a convention so what do you say?"

"Sure I'm suppusing you want to dress up as well?"

"Yeah, but we can take out time the convention is in like a month. You have to be a comic character through." Lyra laughed.

"I'll think of something."

Note- sorry about the crap chapter, just trying to space out when Lucifer gets here don't want to get there to fast. I'll try to make the next chapter better.

So who do you think Hermione and Lyra should go as to the convention (if they actually manage to get there remains to be debated.)

What should Sam think of Lyra and Hermione

How should the Angels find out Lyra out of hell

Should Lucifer get a get out of jail free card?

Any ideas for future (and hopefully better writing encounter) with Dean, and Sam.


	5. Rewrite

I'll be quick about this, I've going to rewrite my stories on my account to get myself re invested in them so tell me any changes you want.

When I'm done rewriting I'll be deleting every chapter except the first two.

Here's the order the stories are likely going to be fixed in.

Mirajane Potter:Mage Gal (Harry Potter x Young Justice)

Darkness of the Sea (Harry Potter x One Piece)

Surving Fourth Year with the Uchiha Brothers (Harry Potter x Naruto)

Kunoichi of the Warring States (Harry Potter x Naruto)

Emerald Sapphire and Ruby (Harry Potter x Pokemon)

An Adventure of a Lost Witch (Harry Potter x Hobbit)

Heavenly Chef (Toriko)

Creepy Witch (Harry Potter x Creepypasta)

Misstress of Death (HPx SN)

Violet Potter First Year Mentor

The Maiden and The Dragon.

Hogwarts Rejections letters will be the only thing to remain untouched.

So feel free to send in suggestions to help be rewrite this mess, and sorry about some of these stories who haven't seen a proper chapter in such a long time I'm going to try to get you one eventually.


End file.
